Cita en el bar
by MirkallaKarmilla
Summary: AU, Shuichi y Yuki tienen un pequeño encuentro en un bar lo que desencadena luego algo parecido a una cita, lo que el escritor no sabe es que esa cita debe ser pagada [Song fic]


Cita en el bar

Nota: lo que esta en cursiva es la canción n.n pero es precisamente eso lo que no se pueden saltar pues lo cuenta Yuki en primera persona oke?

n.n Ni Gravitation ni la canción Cita en el bar me pertenecen, Maki Murakami y Ricardo Arjona son sus dueños respectivamente y no pretende lucrar con ellos... porque ahora trabajo!.. ¬¬ aunque me paguen una miseria xD.. que penoso T.T

Advertencia: Universo alternativo, LEMON, EirixShuichi, (chico intercambiando fluidos con otro chico oke?) Si no te gusta no leas... ya eso nu mas seria n.n a leer!

-----------------------------------OO-----------------------------------------

Eiri exhalo el humo del cigarrillo contra la pantalla de su portátil en la que tintineaba la barra de escritura lista para lo que el escritor quisiera plasmar. Pero contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse el rubio estaba mas concentrado en recordar ciertas partes de su vida que en disponerse a escribir.

Hace unos meses él no podía darse el lujo de escribir en uno de esos aparatejos que ahora tenia frente a él, como tampoco el de tener un departamento lujoso o un coche ultimo modelo. No tenía el dinero suficiente como para comer en los mejores restaurantes de Japón ni mucho menos hacer viajes alrededor del mundo. Él, que ahora fumaba cigarrillos de la mejor marca, vivía de un trabajo de medio tiempo que a penas si le alcanzaba para pagar lo necesario de un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Su vida era igual a la de un vagabundo sin mayores anhelos que escribir en un cuaderno muchas historias de amor que soñaba vieran la luz siendo exitosas y encontrándose en las mejores librerías del mundo entero. Pero no. Para ello debía ser alguien con influencias que obviamente no poseía por lo cual prefería ahogarse en alcohol barato en los bares tratando de desaparecer así los fantasmas de su ruinosa existencia.

"**Deberías intentar publicar esta historia... es la que mas me gusta"**

Volvió a la realidad cuando esas palabras sonaron en su cabeza. Ojos violetas que le miraban con sinceridad mientras una sonrisa triste se dibuja en sus labios.

Aplastó la colilla del cigarrillo contra el cenicero y se dispuso a escribir una nueva historia, basado tan solo en sus recuerdos:

Diez treinta de la noche.

Un hombre rubio estaba sentado en la barra del bar con la mirada fija en su vaso de dorado liquido sin tomar atención en su alrededor ni en los murmullos de la gente. Murmullos que se acrecentaron cuando por la puerta apareció un chico de cabellera rosa que camino con pasos lentos a la barra, cargando una mochila que dejo caer a los pies cuando se sentó.

El rubio solo reparo en la presencia del chico cuando este se sentó a su lado pidiendo los mismo que el.

-Hola- saludo el recién llegado viéndole a los ojos fijamente con una suave sonrisa.

-Hola...

-Linda noche no?... un poco fría. –comento recibiendo el vaso de manos del camarero que enseguida les dejo solos.

-Creo que... la noche no alcanza a estar tan linda como lo estas tú, claro si no te ofende mi comparación con ella.. que sinceramente no te llega a los talones- El pelirosa solo acepto el cumplido con la misma sonrisa picara y un sonrojo mientras que el rubio acentuaba su mirada seductora sobre él.

_Voy a contarles una historia, muy particular_

me sucedió hace unos meses, en un viejo bar.

Un hola fue suficiente para entablar conversación

le improvise un poema inspirado en su diadema

las intenciones del Don Juan ya saben ustedes donde van.

-Me gusta cantar, digamos que es un sueño que tengo de pequeño pero no creo que pueda realizarlo... ya sabes... es muy difícil que hoy en día le den una oportunidad a otras personas- Comentó el pelirosa de nombre Shuichi mirando algún punto especifico en el techo del local mientras Eiri lo hacia el frente.

-Entiendo... al menos tu voz es muy suave, casi como un ronroneo.. me gusta- Los dos se miraron fijamente uno sin poder creer lo que había escuchado y el otro mostrándole solo seguridad con la mirada siendo interrumpidos por el camarero que traía la séptima botella de cerveza.

-Lo dices en serio? Es decir.. escuchaste todo lo que dije

-Claro.. por que debería no hacerlo?.

-Pensé... que quizás solo estabas interesado en lo otro-murmuró evadiendo la mirada.

-Lo otro?-preguntó confundido

-Nada... y tu que haces?- preguntó evadiendo la pregunta tomándole las manos al rubio.

-Escribo- respondió sintiendo un calorcito en el vientre mientras sus ojos buscaban los otros que parecían sonreírles con algo mas que atención.

-Me gustaría leer algún día algo de lo que escribes.- Eiri sonrió levantándose de su asiento y pagando con algunos billetes sueltos la cuenta, caminando a la salida, ante la mirada del otro.

-No quieres verlas ahora?- Shuichi asintió colocándose la mochila a cuestas, siguiendo al rubio mientras emprendían la marcha por las calles oscuras de la ciudad.

_Cuando eran siete las cervezas haciendo alarde de destreza _

_la invite a mi departamento inventando no se que cuento  
_

_acepto muy gustoso eran las dos de la madrugada  
_

_que manera de darle fin a la jornada._

El rubio besó el cuello del pelirosa quien le dejó espacio suficiente, entrecerrando los ojos con placer cuando las manos del escritor se adentraron por los pliegues de los pantalones ajustados, apretando las nalgas con necesidad mientras la erección atrapada en sus pantalones se rozaba descaradamente contra la del pelirosa.

Shuichi solo emitió un gemido de aprobación cuando los labios del rubio subieron para morder su lóbulo derecho dándole espacio a él para desabrochar la camisa dejándola caer al suelo.

-Ansioso?- preguntó en el oído del pelirosa quien solo soltó un gruñido desaprobación mientras su cuerpo subía aun mas de temperatura.

El rubio solo le sonrió sentándose en la orilla de la cama, haciendo que el pelirosa lo hiciera sobre sus piernas quitándole la playera con suavidad dejándola tirada sobre la cama, mientras su boca torturaba los pezones rosa, mordiéndolos suavemente para luego pasar la lengua por sobre la piel caliente.

-Yuki... que?... ahnn... -gimió cuando la mano del rubio desabrocho su pantalón levemente abochornado por el sonido abruto que salió de sus labios.

El rubio siguió con su avance cubriendo rápidamente con la mano la necesitada erección, masajeándola de arriba hacia abajo mientras las caderas del pelirosa se movían al compás tratando de darse más placer. Eiri decidió darle un pequeño alivio dejándole de pie frente a su rostro metiendo rápidamente la erección a su boca y dándole libre paso a Shuichi quien penetro la boca que se abría para el, emitiendo gemidos altos cuando la punta de su erección hacia mas contacto con las paredes duras de la boca del escritor.

-Sii.. Yuki... diablos – gimió tomando el cabello rubio entre sus dedos y tirando de el conforme sus embestidas se hacían mas prologadas cerrando los ojos fuertemente al llegar al final llenando de su esencia la boca del rubio quien se relamió los labios y succiono aun más el miembro caliente en su boca produciéndole a Shuichi un escalofrió de lujuria.

Sonriéndole escritor se pudo de pie para tomar los labios de Shuichi quien le recibió gustoso lamiéndose los labios ante su propio sabor.

Ambas lenguas se encontraron en una ardua batalla de dominación hasta que la voraz y húmeda lengua del rubio penetro en la otra boca, obligando al pelirosa a rendirse al beso, aceptándolo y dejándole recorrer a su antojo.

Shuichi se separo luego de unos segundos de los otros labios descendiendo por el cuerpo del escritor para arrodillarse frente sus pantalones, desabrochándoles y dejándolos caer junto con la ropa interior dejando fuera la rezumante y húmeda erección la que acaricio con ambas manos lista para meterla en su boca, jugando con la punta para luego simular succiones en su boca.

Eiri se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama apoyando ambas manos sobre esta para que sus caderas se balacearan mejor dentro y fuera de la pequeña boca, satisfaciéndole tan bien que estuvo seguro de que no alcanzaría a poseer el cuerpo del chico.

Usando un poco de su fuerza de voluntad lo alejo de si, cosa que aprovecho Shuichi para tenderse sobre la cama, de espaldas al rubio alzando las nalgas sin poder esconder su sonrojo.

-Por favor... Yuki... – Pidió, ofreciéndose para que el escritor le tomara. Este se acerco a gasta hasta el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, restregando su erección contra las nalgas expuestas del chico quien emitió un gemido ahogado, moviéndose necesitadamente contra las sabanas.

Shuichi abrió la boca sin dejar escapar ningún gemido mientras de sus ojos caían pequeñas lagrimas de placer que se confundían con el sudor de sus mejillas, cuando los dedos del rubio penetraron en el moviéndose expertamente, llegando hasta el punto exacto para después retirarse.

-Mmmh! Yuu... ki-i.. ahh sii-Gimió al sentir como los dedos del escrito eran reemplazados por la húmeda y dura erección, volviendo a salir un poco para entrar con más fuerza-Yuki!

Erir tomo las caderas que se movían hacia tras mientras las suyas lo hacían hacia delante enterrándose en la entrada caliente que le acogía perfectamente.

Shuichi gimoteo nervioso moviendo aun más rápido, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando la mano cálida del rubio envolvió su erección, masajeándola y humedeciéndola rápidamente al ritmo de sus embestidas

-Sii Yuki.. más!-jadeo volteando el rostro con dificultad para poder observar una de las expresiones del rubio. Este soltó un gemido ahogado dando la pequeña orden a Shuichi quien enseguida flectó las piernas quedando con las manos y las rodillas sobre la cama, dejando que el rubio tuviera mejor acceso a tomar el placer.

-Shu..ichi.. giah...-dejo salir Yuki, cuando su mano fue bañada por la clara muestra del orgasmo consumado del pelirosa, quien estrecho aun más su pasaje interno obligando al rubio a terminar dentro de él, bañando su entrada con su esencia.

Eiri se dejo caer suavemente sobre el otro cuerpo quien le recibió complacido abrazándose a él, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con algo mas que deseo...

_Paso lo que tenia que pasar_

_la noche fue de amar y amar..._

Un movimiento sobre su piel sensible le hizo despertar de manera lenta, abriendo los ojos dorados para toparse con unos somnolientos violetas que le observaban seriamente.

Shuichi corrió uno de los mechones rubios para posarlo detrás de la oreja del escritor acomodándose más a su lado. Necesitaba sentirse un poco mas cómodo que las veces anteriores ya que por alguna extraña razón Yuki Eiri le hacia sentir algo que le diferenciaba.. quizás demasiado de los demás...

Yuki abrazo fuerte el otro cuerpo con una necesidad nunca antes vista, mientras su piel pedía a gritos mas contacto con el otro chico que le miraba fijamente, listo para hablar.

-Yuki... por lo de anoche... –El pelirosa tomo un poco mas de aire- Son ochenta dolares

_Lo cómico es que al despertar _

_cuando urge una caricia_

_me dijo: son ochenta de los verdes_

_y eso por tratarse de ti_

Eiri parpadeo un par de veces sin querer comprender lo que querían decir esas palabras.. entonces Shuichi era?... solo ahora el razonamiento hacia acto de presencia, como siempre un poco tarde.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro mientras sus ojos se opacaban un poco.

-El único dinero que tenia lo gaste en pagar las cervezas del bar... creo que has escogido mal a tu cliente Shuichi.. lo único que puedo darte yo es una noche de amor.

_Le dije estoy acabado _

_mira no tengo ni un centavo _

_solo amanecí un poquito enamorado_

_aceptas un cheque pos fechado_

_que sirva de pago por haberte amado_

Shuichi emitió una risita en el mismo tono irónico que la sonrisa del rubio bajando el rostro y besándole suavemente la barbilla, antes de salir de la cama para vestirse ante la mirada dorada que no perdía detalle alguno aun demasiado conmocionado con la noticia.

El pelirosa terminó de poner la playera ajustada sobre su torso y los pantalones que marcaban perfectamente las piernas para después salir por la puerta de la habitación sin rumbo conocido.

Eiri se llevo ambas manos al rostro, restregándolo contra ellas buscando alguna forma de hacer que el pelirosa se quedara allí, con él, sin la necesidad de una cama, solo la compañía que todo hombre necesitaba.

Tomo un lápiz y escribió sobre un cheque en blanco una especie de nota... escondiéndola luego en el bolsillo de la mochila tirada a un lado de la cama volviendo sus manos al rostro.

_Me dio un beso en la barbilla_

_que me hizo un tanto cosquillas _

_se vistió y se fue a donde yo no sé_

Eiri levanto la vista cuando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la silueta del pelirosa. Su corazón se contrajo en un latido sordo al ver descender en el rostro de Shuichi una lágrima que el dueño no se molesto en secar.

Con pasos inseguros se acerco mas a la cama para tomar del un lado de esta el cuaderno que permanecía boca abajo buscando entre las paginas una en especial.

-Deberías tratar de publicar esta historia.. es la que mas me gusta- Shuichi dejo caer un par de lagrimas mas dirigiéndose con la misma velocidad a la puerta tomando la mochila y dejándola caer en su hombro, volteo una ultima vez con una sonrisa.

_Una lagrima en su mejilla_

_y en su historia otra pesadilla _

_regreso y me dijo_:

-Tu deuda esta saldada... yo también me marcho algo enamorado- musitó cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando nuevamente solo al escritor.

_Le dije estoy acabado _

_mira no tengo ni un centavo _

_solo amanecí un poquito enamorado_

_aceptas un cheque pos fechado_

_que sirva de pago por haberte amado..._

_--oo-- _

Eiri dejo de teclear en la portátil dejando escapar un suspiro largo y melancólico.

Habían pasado ya mas de tres meses...

Yuki Eiri había seguido el consejo del pelirosa y había mandado a una editorial la historia que tanto gustaba al chico. Para su sorpresa la novela había sido aceptada y gracias a unos inversionista interesados en la literatura había saltado a la fama tan rápido como esa noche había pasado.

Sin notarlo se encontraba traspasando muchas de las novelas escritas en varios cuadernos, viendo ellas la luz de la fama rápidamente

Si tan solo tuviera ahora la oportunidad de ver a Shuichi, de retenerle junto a el como fuera.. si tan solo hubiese leído la nota en el cheque que escondió en su mochila.

"Cuando sea famoso, y tenga dinero ven y cóbrame los ochenta dólares que te debo.. Yuki Eiri"

Necesitaba verlo, y no es que no lo hubiese buscado, pues muchas noches volvió a ese bar pero el chico había desaparecido y nadie podía decirle algo de su paradero

Se levantó de la silla y apago la portátil encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo listo para sumirse en otra noche de olvido hasta que el sonido del timbre le saco de sus cavilaciones. Cruzó todo el departamento a oscuras quedándose de piedra y con el corazón golpeando fuertemente al ver a su visita.

-He venido a cobrar lo que me debes... y no es el dinero precisamente- Los ojos violetas brillaron el alegría, dejó caer la mochila al suelo mientras su cuerpo se abraza al otro quien lo recibió gustoso llenándole de besos el rostro.

El cheque con la nota cayo a los pies de ambos amantes siendo olvidado por una nueva promesa mucho mas concreta que la anterior...

_80 verdes por ternura_

_es una ganga en el mercado_

_yo que buscaba una aventura _

_y termine enamorado_

Fin

Notita de autora: Yaa al fin lo termine n.n... es que el lemon nu quería salir, aun creo que esta medio... no se.. v/v... no sirvo para esto -.-, demasiado intercambio de fluidos para mi, al menos quedo mas o menos como quería .. En fin solo avisaba que ya pronto voy a actualizar Help Me.. nada mas que las notas en los fics no me gustan.. así que preferí escribir este relatito basado en una canción que me gusta y decirlo aquí oke? Ya eso nu mas.. y esperen otro fic cortito mío en la semana! Bye!


End file.
